Dash My Heart
by Wolfrainboom
Summary: It's Nightmare Night and The pony gang look for Applejack in a Haunted Abandoned Asylum. Had to change since I accidentally threw my notes for this story away. But now complete as a one-shot.


Dash My Heart And Fly

AU Ponies Applejack hides in a abandoned hotel when the gang go to look for her.

Chapter 1: Abandoned Building

It was a dark day and even darker when you decided to chase after some bullies. When you find they've been hiding out in an old abandoned building. It's eerie walls were once those of mental patients as I trotted through the tunnel that led inside. The musty smell rippled my nostrils that flared.

Flashlight in mouth, and my friends closely behind we grouped together. My rainbow locks hung down on my forehead as Rarity poked my back causing me to shudder. "Rainbow darling, I'm scared," she whined.

Twilight was in a book with Pinkie Pie standing close by. As I shown my flashlight an eerie sound rippled off the walls. "What is that?!" we all screamed in unison.

As Rarity's horn glowed a fantastic blue a black bat flew overhead. As we started getting towards the end of the tunnel I glanced at the graffiti smeared walls. Ponies of all sorts had been coming by.

Teens have been partying at this place by the discarded condoms, trash littered around and blood that smeared the ground below us. I gulped hard as we heard a pony scream from far away.

Nightmare Night happened once a year, and Applejack thought it would be funny to hide out in an abandoned asylum. It's eerie walls sent chills down my spine every step I took. Fluttershy on the other hoof was in Ponyville with her animal friends since she was too scared to leave. I still have to laugh at her when I get back.

Pinkie Pie looked at some of the tags trying to make out the graffiti a rock fell from the ceiling. As she dodged it, she fell back in line with the group. The party pony looked at Rarity before she focused ahead.

We found a door that led into the main hall. Patient rooms were in every corner as Twilight looked up from her book. Paint was peeling from the walls around us as I noticed it was lead. "Okay, they say this place is haunted," she gulped. I never believed in superstition.

It was dimly lit as we stepped inside a room that belonged to a patient long long ago. On the floor was an orange star that reflected against my eyes. We all joined hooves as Twilight looked across at me.

As she used unicorn powers to levitate a device after we lit candles. "They say this place is haunted," Rarity moaned softly fear in her voice was interment. As we all closed our eyes Twilight turned the devise on.

As we stood there the potent smell entered my nasal passages causing me to gag. As the scholar pony spoke to the devise she asked if anyone was here. As the device clicked an eerie sound rippled.

Outside of the room I heard hooves stepping. No one was outside of the room yet the steps sounded they were close. "Has anyone been hurt here?" the scholar asked.

I heard the curtains rippling in the wind as a chill went down my spine. The fear went down as I shook from chills. The devise beeped as I looked up. We waited as Twilight rewound the playback.

I listened as the device as it beeped playing back what was heard. "So... Much... Pain," it beeped louder as the device broke as I heard a familiar voice.

"Hey y'all," a familiar voice said as we all screamed again in unison. "AJ!" I screamed at the farmer pony who shifted her weight as Pinkie slapped her arm for scaring us. Spike looked at Twilight as his eyes glowed fluorescent against the dark. "Spike you were supposed to stay home," she said.

"AJ said you might need an extra hoof," he said flexing his claws for emphasis. As I regained myself I kicked him gently with a hoof before relaxing. My eyes started adjusting to the darkness as Rarity looked towards the window.

The wind bit at my neck like a thousand knives as I shivered. Shaking my head to the side, I sighed. I needed a break, to keep my cool. Looking out of the room, I knew something was watching me.

The contents of my heart spilled like a bottle of syrup as fear gripped my insides again. Stepping out, my friends bunched behind me. As we stepped out the hallway's dim light became darker as we huddled.

Twilight and Rarity used their horns to glow the bleak room. As we walked down the hallway, I noticed that the vandalized walls were worse. Going through a corridor, we went up a flight of stairs which creaked against the hinges that once held the stairs together.

I walked up not looking down as the stairs creaked to the side. In a sidewards motion we all ran as the stairwell broke underneath. Fear was present as we stood in the doorway of the hallway.

"You know Dashie, I am really enjoying this adventure," Pinkie said as I breathed heavy. "Remind me to thank you when this is over," I said looking at my pink pony friend. As I stepped into the hallway there was a painting.

This painting looked as if it was following you. In the portrait it had seven ponies. These ponies were staff members of when the institute was opened. 4 stallion and 3 mares were in it. Painted on the portrait's main stallion were horns and a mare with bleeding eyes.

I stared for about 10 minutes trying to comprehend what I was looking at. Twilight looked at her book until she found the picture. "The workers left to right are Serge, Riff, Flora, Alan with the horns, Stella, Reggie and Annie. They worked in the 1950s and earlier but were imprisoned when Celestia's parents found they were torturing the mentally ill," she said.

I couldn't grasp my mind around it, they looked nice except when I stared at the mare with the bleeding eyes. As I sat there, my friends sat by me. Something flashed across my vision as I blacked out. When I woke up, I noticed I was in a hospital bed with a broken wing. Apparently, I fell through the ground which broke underneath me because I realized my friends were in the same room as me with injuries as well. I sighed, "What happened?" I asked as Celestia entered the room. "My little ponies, you are all injured except Fluttershy, I saved you all because you went to the depths of the asylum. The ground was not sturdy and you all fell in," she sighed. "Yeah, but..." I interjected. "Applejack told us to go!" Rarity whined. "Well, at least you'll remember to be safe next Nightmare Night," Celestia said looking at Applejack who grinned.

When I sleep, I can see the bleeding eyes as I hear the sound of something walking outside. I scream as Fluttershy pokes her head into the window. "FLUTTERSHY WHEN I GET OUT OF HERE!" I yelled as Twilight sighed "Not Again!" Rarity whined again as Spike laughed. The sound of the wind rustled through my ears as I heard a voice, "Never come back again." It said as I looked at my friends. "Did you hear that?" I asked. "No, what?" Twilight asked. "I don't know," I replied before taking a much needed nap.


End file.
